With the discovery of 1.alpha.,25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.3 as the active form of the vitamin has come an intense investigation of analogs of this hormonal form of vitamin D with the intent of finding analogs that have selective activity. By now, several compounds have been discovered which carry out the differentiative role of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.3 while having little or no calcium activity. Additionally, other compounds have been found that have minimal activities in the mobilization of calcium from bone while having significant activities in stimulating intestinal calcium transport. Modification of the vitamin D side chain by lengthening it at the 24-carbon has resulted in loss of calcium activity and either an enhancement or undisturbed differentiative activity. Placing the 24-methyl of 1.alpha.,25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.2 in the epi-configuration appears to diminish activity in the mobilization of calcium from bone. On the other hand, increased hydrophobicity on the 26- and 27-carbons seems to increase the total activity of the vitamin D compounds provided the 25-hydroxyl is present.